


Mach's gut, und danke für den Fisch

by Romilly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romilly/pseuds/Romilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Grant bekam einmal von Beverley gesagt, dass es keinen Neptun gäbe. Peter wird nach New York gerufen, um dort einen Zwischenfall mit einem schwertschwingendem Teenager und einer Chimäre zu untersuchen. Dabei muss er festellen, dass Beverley nicht alles über Wassergötter weiß und dass es Neptun sehr wohl gibt ... oder sollte man eher sagen, Poseidon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mach's gut, und danke für den Fisch

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist ein Crossover-OneShot über die Begegnung von PC Peter Grant und Poseidon, dem Gott der Meere. Die beiden Universen der beiden passen überraschend gut zusammen, finde ich.  
> Inspiriert wurde ich von einer Stelle in „Die Flüsse von London“, wo Beverley schuldbewusst ist, weil sie einen Hydranten kaputt gemacht hat, was „Neptuns Anhängern“ nicht gefiele. Auf Peters Frage antwortet sie, dass es keinen Neptun gibt – nun, damit könnte sie auch Unrecht haben :D
> 
> Achtung: Im Text sind gaaaanz leichte Spoiler für „Der böse Ort“ enthalten, aber nur wenn man danach sucht ;) Für PJO gibt es keine wirklichen Spoiler.

Vor drei Tagen hatte FBI-Agentin Kimberley Reynolds im Folly angerufen. Nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte, wie man auf den alten Bakelit-Telefonen ein Ferngespräch annimmt, überbrachte sie mir die schlechten Neuigkeiten: Auf einer FBI-Ermittlungsmission in New York hatte sie einen Teenager mit einer Chimäre kämpfen sehen. Der Teenager hatte ein waschechtes Schwert geschwungen und Flutwellen aus dem Hudson beschworen. Die Chimäre hatte Feuer gespuckt und war eine Mischung aus Löwe, Ziege und Schlange gewesen. Kimberley war die einzige ihrer Kollegen gewesen, die etwas Außergewöhnliches bemerkt hatte.

Da sie nicht wusste, wem im FBI sie erzählen konnte, dass sie den Verstand zu verlieren glaubte, rief sie uns an – wir hatten immerhin Erfahrung mit verrückten Dingen.  
Ich hielt mit Nightingale Rücksprache. Die Sache mit der Chimäre beunruhigte uns. Zwar klang Kimberleys Chimäre nach einem anderen Typus, aber wir hatten im letzten Jahr eindeutig zu viele Mischwesen gesehen (nicht nur gesehen – ich wäre auch fast von welchen umgebracht worden).

Wir kannten nur eine Person, die Chimären erschuf. Eigentlich dachten wir, der gesichtslose Magier hätte sich hier in London häuslich niedergelassen. Aber wie sonst kam eine Chimäre nach New York? War der Gesichtslose nach Amerika geflohen?

Diese Fragen wollte Nightingale gerne beantwortet haben. Aber er war ein Detective Chief Inspector, deshalb mussten seine Constables die ganze Arbeit übernehmen – das war mittlerweile nur noch ich. Ich beschwerte mich nicht darüber, denn so bekam ich meinen ersten Flug und Aufenthalt in einem drittklassigen Hotel wenigstens von der Londoner Polizei bezahlt.

Und deshalb stand ich nun am Hudson und hielt nach schwertschwingenden Teenagern oder/und feuerspuckenden Monstern Ausschau. Ich ging das Ufer des Hudsons entlang und suchte an den Stellen, die Kimberley mir beschrieben hatte – sie selbst musste arbeiten.  
Ich war in einem kleinen Hafen gelandet – hauptsächlich Freizeitboote und kleine Transportschiffe lagen hier vor Anker. Es roch eindringlich nach Algen, Öl und Seewasser. Pier reihte sich an Pier, die Häuser waren alt, niedrig für eine Großstadt und heruntergekommen. Die Einheimischen dieses Viertels waren wahre Großstädter und scherten sich auf ihrem Weg von Pier zu Lagerhaus oder von Boot zu Spelunke kaum um irgendwelche Passanten – vor allem nicht um den gutaussehenden englischen Constable und Zauberlehrling in Zivil.

Als ich weiterging und die Augen nach Kimberleys seltsamer Bekanntschaft aufhielt, achtete ich auf die Vestigia dieser Gegend. Eine magische Flutwelle oder ein feuerspeiendes Monster sollten in einer so alten Gegend voller Stein ein paar magische Echos hinterlassen haben.  
So kam es, dass ich den Fremden spürte, bevor ich ihn sah.

Mit einem Mal überrollte mich seine Macht – da waren Salzwasser und unendliche Tiefen, erdrückende Wassermassen und Taifune, Schaumkronen auf hoher See und leichte Wellen am Strand. Und, aus irgendeinem Grund, auch das Wiehern von Pferden.  
Nun, dachte ich, während ich mich daran erinnern musste, dass ich auf festem Boden stand und nicht im Atlantik schwamm, ein Wesen mit solcher Macht sitzt bestimmt nicht ohne Grund am Hudson herum – vielleicht wollte er mit mir reden.

Ich folgte den Vestigia zu ihrer Quelle, die immer stärker wurden. Selbst Mama und Papa Themse waren nicht so stark, es war gut, dass ich mittlerweile Übung darin hatte, den magischen Zwang, den die meisten Übernatürlichen abgaben, zu ignorieren.

Die Quelle all dieser Vestigia war ein Mann, der am Pier saß und angelte. Er war groß und kräftig, trug einen Anglerhut, ein Hawaii-Hemd und löchrige Jeans sowie Flip-Flops. Sein Haar war tiefschwarz, genau wie sein Bart. Seine Augen leuchteten in einem unglaublichen Meergrün. Neben ihm stand ein Eimer mit Köder und ein Angelhalter, in dem eine weitere Angel und ein Dreizack standen.  
Ich trat zu dem Mann auf den Pier, er winkte mich zu sich.

„Setz dich zu mir, Junge“, sagte der Mann.

Ich tat wie geheißen, der Mann drückte mir die zweite Angel in die Hand. Ich gab mir Mühe, mich möglichst weit weg vom Dreizack zu setzen – ich saß nicht gerne in der Gegenwart von potentiell tödlichen Stichwaffen.

„Wer bist du?“, fragte der Mann.

„Police Constable Peter Grant, aus London“, sagte ich. „Und Sie? Sind Sie Neptun?“

Meine griechisch-römische Mythologie war zwar ein bisschen eingerostet, aber der _glühende_ Dreizack war doch ein recht eindeutiger Hinweis.

„Du würdest mich nicht mögen, wenn ich Neptun wäre“, lachte der Mann. „Ich bin Poseidon.“

Ich verstand nicht ganz, was er mir damit sagen wollte, aber ich neigte meinen Kopf, zum einen, um ein Nicken anzudeuten, zum anderen, um eine Verbeugung anzudeuten.

„Eine Freundin hat mir einmal erzählt, es gäbe keinen Neptun“, sagte ich.

„Da irrt sich deine Freundin“, meinte Poseidon und grinste leicht. „Ich kann Neptun sein, aber jetzt bin ich es nicht.“

„Ich werde es ihr ausrichten“, entgegnete ich. Anscheinend war Beverley, was Wassergötter anging, doch nicht allwissend.

„Nimm dir auch etwas Köder“, wies mich der Mann an.

Ich versuchte – nicht ohne gewissen Ekel – einen Wurm auf den Haken meiner Angel zu spießen, die ich bis dahin einfach nur in den Händen gehalten hatte. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor getan und stellte mich anscheinend so ungeschickt an, dass Poseidon die Geduld verlor und den Wurm für mich aufspießte. Er zeigte mir, wie man die Angelschnur auswarf und nickte zufrieden, als der Schwimmer drei Meter vor uns im Wasser neben seinem trieb.

„Du bist einer von Newtons Zauberern, nicht?“, wollte Poseidon wissen. Er machte fragend mit der freien Hand die _Lux_ -Geste. „Ich habe lange keinen mehr von euch gesehen. Meine Nichte mochte ihn, diesen Isaac Newton.“

„Ich bin noch in Ausbildung.“, sagte ich. „Und dass Sie lange keinen Zauberer mehr gesehen haben – nun, die britische Magie musste im letzten Jahrhundert einige Schläge einstecken.“

„Tatsächlich? Nun, hier in Amerika haben sich Newtons Schriften nie ausgebreitet“, fügte Poseidon hinzu.  
Das war eine interessante Tatsache – ich fragte mich, woran das lag. Vielleicht wusste Nightingale etwas darüber, oder zumindest die Bibliothek daheim.

„Warum bist du den weiten Weg von zuhause hierhergekommen, Peter Grant?“, fragte Poseidon.

Für einen Moment zögerte ich, ihm von unseren Problemen zu erzählen. Allerdings vermutete Poseidon wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon, dass ich wegen dem Zwischenfall hier war, den Kimberley beobachtet hatte. Und so wie Mama Themse über alle Flüsse in London herrschte, so herrschte Poseidon vielleicht über alle Flüsse in New York und konnte mir sagen, wo der Teenager mit den Hudson-Flutwellen hin war.

„Wegen der Chimäre“, antwortete ich.

Poseidon hob fragend eine Augenbraue; er wollte mehr wissen.

„In London gibt es seit einiger Zeit einen Magier, der … ethisch sehr fragwürdig ist. Er hat mal versucht, mich von einem Dach zu werfen. In seiner Freizeit erschafft er Chimären – Tigermänner, Katzenfrauen. So etwas. Mein Vorgesetzter und ich, wir jagen ihn. Als wir von der Chimäre hier in New York hörten, dachten wir, der Magier wäre vielleicht hierher geflohen. Zur Not müssen wir hier weiter ermitteln.“

„Dazu besteht keine Notwendigkeit.“, meinte Poseidon entschlossen. Er sah mich scharf an. „Die Chimäre war kein Mischwesen, das von menschlicher Magie geschaffen wurde. Die Chimäre war die Chimäre aus alten Zeiten – du kennst sie aus den griechischen Mythen. Sie ist eines der Monster, die unsere Helden bekämpfen; ein Kind der Mutter der Monster und Typhon, dem Sturmgiganten und Vater aller Monster. Nun ist sie tot, für eine Weile zumindest.“

Was sollte das heißen? Dass es noch mehr Monster gab, als ich ahnte, wunderte mich nicht. Dass es, wenn Poseidon existierte, neben den griechischen Göttern auch noch deren Feinde gab, das überraschte mich auch nicht weiter. Aber wie konnte etwas nur für eine Weile tot sein?

„Für eine Weile?“, wiederholte ich daher und musste ziemlich dumm dreingeschaut haben, denn um Poseidons Mundwinkel zuckte ein Lächeln.

„Unglücklicherweise lassen sich Monster genauso wenig dauerhaft zerstören wie man Muscheln von einem Schiffsrumpf fernhalten kann. Irgendwann kehren sie alle wieder, und unsere Kinder müssen sie von Neuem besiegen.“

Das erschien mir alles andere als gerecht. Aber für ihre Gerechtigkeit waren die griechischen Götter auch nie bekannt gewesen – diesen Gedanken verschwieg ich Poseidon lieber.  
Stattdessen fragte ich:

„Und die Chimäre … die ist also tot?“

„Natürlich.“ An Poseidons Angel hing auf einmal ein Gewicht, die Rute bog sich durch. Geübt holte er die Leine ein. „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, sieh selbst.“

Er nickte zur Angelleine. Dort wurde jetzt etwas sichtbar – der abgeschnittene Kopf eines Löwen. Der Haken hing in der Mähne, die eindeutig von Blut verklebt war. Unzeremoniell reichte Poseidon mir den Kopf.

Widerwillig legte ich meine Angel neben mir ab und nahm den Kopf in die Hände. Das war eindeutig kein normaler Löwenkopf, und auch wenn ich nicht Dr. Walids Fachwissen besaß, konnte ich drei Dinge mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen: der Besitzer dieses Kopfes war tot. Der Besitzer dieses Kopfes war eine Chimäre gewesen – anstatt eines Löwenhalsansatzes hatte es einen Hals wie eine Ziege oder etwas in diese Richtung. Und diese Chimäre war kein Produkt des gesichtslosen Magiers gewesen – dessen Stil erkannte ich mittlerweile mit geschlossenen Augen.

Nightingale und ich konnten beruhigt sein – der Gesichtslose blieb also mit seinen kriminellen Machenschaften weiterhin einzig und allein in London. Hurra.  
Ich reichte Poseidon den Kopf.

„Wieso bewahrt Ihr so etwas auf?“, fragte ich und suchte nach etwas, mit dem ich meine Hände desinfizieren konnte. Ich fand nichts in die Richtung und wischte mir stattdessen die Hände an meiner Hose ab.

„Mein Sohn erhielt den Kopf der Chimäre als Trophäe für seinen Sieg. Da Hudson ziemlich verärgert war, dass mein Sohn einfach sein Wasser genutzt hat, um die Chimäre zu bekämpfen, schenkte mein Sohn den Kopf Hudson. Und als Hudsons Lehnsherr gehört mir der Kopf ebenfalls.“, erklärte Poseidon. Er hob den Kopf an der Mähne hoch und besah ihn sich. „Er ist allerdings äußerst hässlich, da hast du Recht. Er wird keinen Ehrenplatz auf meinem Kaminsims erhalten.“

Poseidon zuckte mit den Schultern und warf den Kopf zurück in den Fluss. Sofort versank der Kopf und war nicht mehr zu sehen. Erleichtert atmete ich auf.

„Euer Sohn?“, fragte ich neugierig. „Der Teenager mit dem Schwert?“

„Genau der. Deine Informantin muss sehr klarsichtig sein.“, kommentierte Poseidon. Wieder verstand ich nicht genau, worauf er anspielte – aber der Junge interessierte mich gerade mehr. Zum Glück schien Poseidon, wie so ziemlich alle Eltern, gerne über ihre Kinder zu reden:

„Ein großer Held. Er hat schon mehrmals die Welt gerettet. Ein sehr guter Fechter, besser als jeder andere, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Ab und an etwas sarkastisch und respektlos und er hat eine unverständliche Schwäche für diese eine Athenetochter, aber ansonsten bin ich ziemlich stolz auf ihn.“

Mehrmals die Welt gerettet? Das klang äußerst dramatisch – ich war ganz froh, dass die griechischen Götter in New York und nicht in London lebten; wenn wir uns auch noch mit denen herumschlagen müssten, wäre mein Leben sicherlich um einiges anstrengender. Und über die Sache mit der Athenetochter sagte ich lieber nichts – die griechischen Mythen waren noch mehr mit Inzest vollgestopft als eine _Game of Thrones_ -Folge, wieso also sollte ein Sohn des Poseidons die Finger von einer Tochter der Athene lassen?  
Ich suchte mir schnell ein anderes Thema.

„Und Ihr Sohn … ist der ein Halbgott, so wie Herkules?“, wollte ich wissen.

„Ein Halbgott, ja.“, bestätigte Poseidon. „Aber nicht wie Herakles. Mein Sohn hat mehr als drei Gehirnzellen.“

Halbgötter gab es also auch. Kein Wunder. In den Mythen war das Lieblingshobbys der griechischen Götter der Umgang mit hübschen Menschenfrauen gewesen – das war nicht unbedingt das schlechteste Hobby und ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass man diesem Hobby nicht müde wurde, nur weil ein paar hundert Jahre vergangen waren.

„Nun aber zum eigentlich Wichtigen“, unterbrach Poseidon meine Gedankengänge. „Dem Fischen. Du wirst erst gehen, wenn du deinen ersten eigenen Fisch gefangen hast. So etwas ist ein wichtiger Augenblick im Leben eines Mannes.“

Nightingale, der typische britische Gentleman und somit Fan all solcher vergnüglichen Beschäftigungen wie Rugby, der Jagd und vermutlich auch dem Fischen, hätte Poseidon wahrscheinlich zugestimmt. Ich aber war Städter durch und durch und mochte meinen Fisch am liebsten stocksteif gefroren aus der Kühltruhe. Oder am besten gleich in Scheiben geschnitten und frittiert.

Dennoch blieb ich, warf meine Angelrute mit dem aufgespießten Köder wieder aus und sah meinem Schwimmer zu, der neben Poseidons trieb.

Die Sonne schien uns in den Nacken, und es war so ruhig, wie es in New York jemals werden würde. Der Fluss stank noch immer ziemlich, doch mittlerweile hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt. Poseidon schien beschlossen zu haben, dass unser Gespräch beendet war und schwieg und schaute hinaus aufs Wasser. Ich tat es ihm nach und fand, dass es durchaus etwas Beruhigendes hatte, den kleinen Wellen und dem schaukelnden Schwimmer zuzugucken.

Ich fragte mich, wie lange es dauern würde, in einem dreckigen Großstadtfluss einen Fisch zu fangen. Die Antwort war: etwa dreißig Minuten. Dann zappelte mit einem Mal etwas an meiner Leine und ich war so überrascht, dass ich fast die Angel fallen ließ. Poseidon lachte gutmütig und half mir, meinen Fang an Land zu ziehen. Er zeigte mir auch, wie man einen Fisch so mit einem Stein schlug, dass er starb.  
Danach reichte er ihn mir und sagte, ich solle stolz sein.

Sonderlich stolz war ich zwar nicht, und der Fisch war glitschig und kalt und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie genießbar er war und was für eine Art überhaupt, aber dennoch nickte ich gewichtig und erklärte, dass dies in der Tat ein wichtiger Augenblick für mich gewesen war.  
Poseidon nickte zufrieden, überhörte meinen Sarkasmus und meinte, dass ich nun am eigenen Leib erfahren hätte, dass in jedem Mann ein Angler stecke.

Er empfahl mir einige Angelplätze in London, wo er vor einigen hundert Jahren mal gute Beute gemacht hatte – ich bezweifelte, dass der Großteil dieser Orte überhaupt noch existierte. Außerdem würde ich mich hüten, in Mama Themses Flüssen zu fischen; ich wusste nicht, wie sie dazu stand.

Trotzdem dankte ich Poseidon und sagte, er solle doch einmal seinen Chimären-tötenden Sohn von mir grüßen.

Danach machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel. Ich war zufrieden; die Chimäre hier war keine des Gesichtslosen gewesen und der gesichtslose Magier selbst war wohl noch immer in London, wo wir ihn im Auge behalten konnten. Nightingale würde erfreut sein.

Den Fisch brachte ich in die Hotelküche. Der dortige Koch fiel vor Schreck fast in Ohnmacht, als ich ihm erzählte, dass ich mit dem Fisch in Händen vom Hudson bis zum Hotel gelaufen war. Dann wurde er richtig euphorisch, als er bemerkte, dass der Fisch ein anscheinend gesunder, leckerer und fangfrischer Heilbutt war.  
Am Abend gab es Fischsuppe à la Art des Hauses im Hotel – sie war exzellent.

Am Abend drauf flog ich wieder nach Hause und kehrte Amerika und seinen griechischen Göttern den Rücken.

Ich war froh, wieder daheim zu sein.

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel ist natürlich von Douglas Adams geklaut. Ich dachte mir aber, dass er ganz gut passt, und dass Peter vielleicht davon gehört hat. :D


End file.
